


HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME

by dani_ela



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 100th episode rewrite, Angst, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Happy Ending, Mxy visits Lena as well, this is what i wanted to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_ela/pseuds/dani_ela
Summary: Mr. Mxyzptlk visits Kara and Lena, to show them things from their past that the other doesn't know about, searching for a way to make me come to better terms with each other.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 70
Kudos: 722





	1. MY LONELINESS IS KILLING ME

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, really? Kara had revised the past, and chosen 4 timelines to go back to tell Lena the truth herself. Mxyzptlk shows her the chaos all of them have, and then she goes to Lena's apartment to call her a villain? Not on my gay watch.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Kara sighed to herself, hand placed on her chin while she leaned on her side. Alex and Kara had been talking, and she couldn’t stop thinking about Lena. It was as if the second she thought of her, Lena would be permanently on her head, like an old song over and over.

But this isn’t a song, and she definitely doesn’t know how to stop thinking about what she should’ve done instead of lying to her for the past 3 years about her identity, or about the vault, or telling her that she shouldn’t know her real name because she was a Luthor.

“I can’t help thinking, if I had done things differently, maybe things would’ve turned out differently...” Kara softly speaks, while Alex sits beside her.

With a shrug, she responds. “There’s just no way of knowing.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on Kara’s apartment that had Kara clap excitedly, smiling despite her mind. “That’s probably J’onn with the pizza, which is great!”

As they both walk up to the door, their eyebrows furrow at the sight. Mr. Mxyzptlk stood there weirdly with a leg on top of the other, smiling proudly.

_Oh Rao, not again, please-_

He interrupts Kara’s thoughts.

“Some say there’s no way of knowing.” Mr. Mxyzptlk begun. “But I say: first ask Mr. Mxyzptlk!”

Cheerful and full of smiles, he places his hands on his jaw and grins, while Alex looks already done with his shit.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m confused. This is your all powerful 5th dimensional stalker?” She asks while side-eyeing Kara, clearly confused.

“No, I don’t know who this is.” Kara replied, while Mr. Mxyzptlk sighed.

“I am Mr. Mxyzptlk” he spoke with an annoyed tone. “Just as I’m sure that you’re…”

Suddenly, his voice started to echo really loudly as she said ‘Supergirl’, to which the two Danvers sisters simply ushered him inside the apartment while shutting him up.

_Rao, this day just keeps getting better._

As he pretended to sigh tiredly, he scoffed. “Thank you for letting me in, I couldn’t come back anymore. I had to be invited.”

Kara didn’t waste time, walking up to him with her signature daddy stern façade.

“Tell me who you are and what you want, **_now_**.”

And well, you know the rest. Once Kara had decided she’d let him try to help to get Lena back as her friend, she would see if things could _actually_ be different in another timeline.

Mxyzptlk told her like so after sending Alex and J’onn away to Paintball.

“Great, so…” Kara sighed. “How does this work?”

“I will show you relevant parts of your life.” Mxyzptlk then, used his magic to generate an old school projection set around, popcorn and VHS tapes included. “You’ll tell me when to pause.”

Kara saw him raise his hand as if he’d snap his fingers.

“I will snap, like thus, sending you back. You will change history.” Mxy raises his index finger. “Once you have confronted Lena, you come back, we watch from your loft, from the safety of your couch, if you are comfortable with the domino effect…” He claps and a bowl of popcorn appears in front of her. “I will then, snap again, in which point it will become reality. Okay?”

Kara nods vehemently. “Okay.”

But Mxyzptlk wanted her to watch the scenes play out, for her to analyze the excuses and the lies before she could make a choice of telling Lena the truth in the alternate reality of her desire. They watched and watched, and sometimes Kara would cringe at her own lame excuses in the past, while others she cried after noticing the unfairness of it all. She couldn’t understand how she had continuously done that for years, but Mxyzptlk simply told her to be patient.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It had been a tiresome night, and with teary eyes and a confused heart, Kara shook her head.

“I’ve made my choice.” She mumbled softly, looking at the 5th dimensional being with a bit on her bottom lip. “But I want to see more first, can you help me, Mxy?”

“Tell me, Kara. I’m sure there’s something I can do.”

She nods. “I want to see it.” A gulp. “I want to watch the moment Lex told Lena the truth. Can you show me that one?”

“Well…” He sighed, looking down before nodding. “I can, but you’ve seen a lot of painful memories tonight. Are you sure you want to add some more?”

Kara nods. “There’s nothing I can do if I can’t at least understand her side too. It’s selfish of me that the only thing I’ve done is to care about me. In a sense, it’s what anyone should do, but not at the cost of a friendship crumbling apart. If you show me her side, then maybe I can see what I can do differently.”

“Okay. But this is a painful one, I trust you will be strong through this.”

The TV starts to play once more, and Mxy sits next to her as they watch.

Lex had transported himself into one of his hideouts, but Lena was quick and ready, and quickly injected him to remove his powers.

“No more super powers for you.” Lena spat out with a stern voice.

Lex Luthor, on the floor and panting heavily, turns around in shock. “Lena.” He breathes. “What a surprise.”

Lena stood in front of him, powerful yet clearly affected by the situation, her heart racing. “What can I say, Lex? You’ve become predictable.”

“I left a journal for you. Paired up with Harun-El. Hoping you would remember this place. And you’d show up, when I needed you. You know, it all comes down to this, sis. You can only count on blood.”

Lena’s face is frowned, looks pissed, but she says nothing.

“Come on, give me a hand.” Lex asks, extending his hand out. Lena instead, pulls out a gun that she points at his face. “Come on, Lena. This is no time for theatrics. We both know, no matter how much you despise me…” Lex softly chuckles. “You’re not ruthless enough to pull that trigger-“

Lena shoots him twice before he can even finish his sentence, right across his chest, eyes teary and lips trembling. Lex looks at his bleeding chest with disbelief.

“The world will be never be a safe place with you in it.” Lena cried out with a deep tone, clearly holding her own tears in.

“Oh, Brava!” Lex chuckles in disbelief. “You dared, Lena. You killed me!” Lex holds his bleeding hand up, angry. “You’ve finally proven that I underestimated you all this time.” He mumbles, trying to sit up by using a chair. “But when I’m gone, who will be left to be proud of you?”

Lena seems taken aback, but remains silent, not trusting herself to say anything.

“Not your friends.” He continues. “The jokes on you, it’s always been on you.” He enunciates angrily.

The bald asshole takes his watch that starts a video on a screen behind him.

It shows Kara Danvers constantly using her powers to save Lena’s life.

“Your friends have been lying to you from the start.”

Lena simply looks up, putting the gun down in confusion as she sees the video, realization slowly coming up to her.

“Your boyfriend, Jimmy. Alex, J’onn, that little alien runt, Brainy. Even your own mother. They mocked you, humiliated you. Betrayed you.” Behind, in the screen, Kara takes off her glasses to use her laser eyes and burn her pictures in Red Daughter’s room.

“Every. Last. One.”

Lena has no words to say, eyes glassy and heart about to burst, while she listens, and just sees the videos in shock. “Denial is a very powerful thing, isn’t it? It’s been standing right in front of you all this time, and you chose not to see it!”

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl.” Lex says, pointing at the screen with a creepy grin on his face and a voice that cracks a bit more every second that passes, life leaving his body bit by bit. “I’m going to die, but at least I will die without ever being a fool. You’re left with no one, and nothing.”

Lena cries soundly, gasping out the moment Lex’s last breath leaves his body, and she sobs to herself.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara is pacing around her loft, heat vision activating while she closes her fists and slightly cracks the wood of the floor with her feet, Kara groans. “No, no, no!”

Tears that dared to fall evaporated before even daring to come out, and the hero was already ready to fly out and finish Lena’s work herself.

“How could he say those things? She’s so broken and i-it’s all my fault!”

Mxy simply nodded, sighing as she gently presses a hand on her shoulder. “Listen up, Kara. You can now somehow understand what she’s thinking. Ultimately, even if you did consider her your friend… Your actions in her eyes are as if that friendship was you using her for your good, so maybe that’s a good place to start.”

Kara nods, a shaky breath leaving her lips. “All the times I got quotes from her, or that I went there to ask her to help me with anything. She thinks it’s all me using her while simultaneously distrusting her with my identity!”

“So… Kara.” Mxy starts. “Do you know what you want to do? What timeline do you want to go to first?”

Kara simply looks up, and takes the remote control from his hands. “I want to know how she feels.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lena was toying with a technology gadget, sitting on her couch as the darkness of the night surrounded her and gave her company. Her balcony doors were open, she knew it was not safe, and yet here she was. Maybe she wanted Kara to come and talk to her, or maybe she just wanted someone to come and try hurting her, alerting the hero. In all the outcomes, she expected Kara somehow showing up, even if she knew deep down that she would not put down her walls again.

But Kara wasn’t really trying, and all Lena could feel how she was slowly proven to be right when she thought she didn’t mean much to her friend, no, her acquaintance, Kara.

At this point, even a dog might betray her too, so why bother with company?

A weird pink light started to shine around her, similar to a fairy, but not quite, and Lena was confused. Then, it turned into a man that stood in front of her, smiling widely.

“Well, if it isn’t the almighty Lena Luthor drinking tea and brooding in a dark corner.” Lena immediately pressed a button in her bracelet to make her apartment and security team alert, but nothing happened. “I’m not here to hurt you, Miss Luthor. I’m not friends with Kara Zor-El either, trust me, she doesn’t really like me much because last time I was a bit intense by trying to force her to marry me... Anyway.”

“Are you a shape shifter? What do you want?!” Lena yelled, and Mxy sighed.

“I am telling you the truth, Miss Luthor. I am many things, but basically, I am an imp. A magical being from the 5th dimension.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Stop the bullshit, magic isn’t real.”

“Wouldn’t expect any less from the scientist, Lena. My name is Mxyzptlk. Would you like to see some magic?” He grins, and with a snap of his fingers, Lena is sat in her couch once more, while popcorn lands on her lap. Suddenly, the TV on her living room turns on and Netflix opens up, but instead it’s Kara’s account in front of her. Or at least, her life.

“What the fuck? Did you drug me or something?” Lena looks around, gripping tightly and pressing her bracelet continuously.

“No, Miss Luthor. I used magic to negate your security system, because I want to talk to you about your problems with Kara.”

“I’m sorry. Are you an idiot? What makes you think I’ll believe anything you say?”

Mxy smirks, and sighs contently. “I expect you to continue being yourself, Miss Luthor. My powers alter reality to my wish, would you like to see what happened there?”

Suddenly, Mxyzptlk presses the remote control and the lights go dim, while the TV shows a different man appear on it. Kara and Mon-El are leaning into a kiss when he starts talking to her about marriage, and love, and Mxyzptlk sighs next to her. “Look at me, all in love with her, and she chose that bland man as her partner. Trust me, I’ve been watching her life from the 5th dimension. That man did not deserve her one bit. Tsk.”

“And I suppose you thought you did?” Lena says, eyebrows raised as she stares at the TV. “Why would I believe this? If you can literally alter reality, then what stops you from showing me enough bullshit so that I end up running back into Kara’s arms?”

Mxyzptlk snaps his fingers, nodding to the screen, where a 4 year old Lena Luthor goes inside the Luthor Manor the first time, holding a teddy bear in her hands.

“You’re about to beat the smartest male human on earth in chess, and make yourself the smartest woman instead. Lillian may not like you now, but she’ll appreciate the genius mind you had.”

Lena sighed after she watched the video, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “I can’t believe Kara hired a wizard to play with my mind.”

“Miss Luthor, in all honesty, I am talking to Kara in her apartment as well, as we speak. She’s currently watching every single important aspect of her life, because I gave her a choice.”

“Let’s go along with you then. Let’s pretend this is real.” Lena said, eyebrows raised and a scoff leaving her lips. “What choice?”

“I have offered Kara a chance to re-do history and be able to tell you her secret herself, anytime she wishes. She’s currently watching the first time you two met.”

The TV shows Kara in a pink sweater, looking at the TV screen with melancholy yet smiling softly. Mxyzptlk puts the volume up, and Kara speaks to the Mxy in her room as Lena watches.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re giving Lena Luthor the heart eyes I wished you had given me the first time we met.” Mxy teases Kara as they watch the TV, where the first time Lena and her met played out.

Kara snorts, looking up at him with an awkward laugh. “N-no I didn’t. I don’t look at her that way... I think.”

“Sure, Jan.” Says Mxyzptlk. “So. Would you have told her then, after your cousin and you had an interview with the almighty Lena Luthor?”

Kara shrugs her shoulders, pausing as she eyes Mxy in the couch. “The moment I saw her Mxy… Trust me, I knew it as soon as I heard her speak out loud. When she said she wanted to make a name outside her family. Why wouldn’t I relate to her? She was so powerful, and intimidating, but her eyes were sad, and she seemed lonely. When I became supergirl, I didn’t want to be my cousin. I wanted to be me. Once I heard her say she wanted to be something other than Lex’s sister, I knew I could relate to her. Honestly, how couldn’t I admire her for it? I might not trust her then, true. But she was… She was a human reflection of who I was, and who I wanted to be too.”

“Who you were?” Mxyzptlk asks with confusion, and Lena, in her living room, sees the scene in Kara’s apartment play out with incredibility.

“Yes.” Kara says softly, and Lena stays silent from her living room as she watches. “Lena is adopted, lost everything she knew to be taken in by another family, she was ultimately lonely, but she wanted to be more than just her family. My family did terrible things too, Mxy. But Lena and I, we’re not like them.”

“I see.” Mxyzptlk replied. “Let’s continue, shall we?”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lena had agreed to see some of Kara’s memories, accusing Mxyzptlk of manipulating her yet giving him the chance to show her. She told him it’s the least she could do, if she was helpless as any call she gave for security was dismissed by Mxy. Lena cringed and frowned in anger, noticing the way Jimmy Olsen spoke about her to Kara while she defended her the time the kryptonite video was leaked and everyone thought Lena was a member of CADMUS. She saw Kara raise her voice multiple times to every single one of them.

“Did you know she has never spoke to you that way?” Mxyzptlk commented as the video stopped and Kara bumped on Eve after fighting with James and Snapper to defend her name. “There’s not a single person she has never yelled at before, only you.”

“I’m also the only one she lied to for 3 years over her identity, do you really think that’s going to change a thing?”

Mxyzptlk shrugged. “Sometimes, fear overcomes love and makes it crumble apart. Kara might be overpowered by the sun, but she can still feel like any other human, and she feared losing you.”

“So I’ve heard.” Lena said, shrugging her shoulders.

The screen changed to Kara and James fighting, with him slightly hurt. James tells Kara that Clark also believed in Lex for years because they were friends, but that he ended up getting betrayed too. Kara simply scoffs in his face and walks away, until she comes inside a room that looks like a super gym, and the hero starts hitting everything with rage, dressed as Kara Danvers. Mon-El appears behind her as he comes down the stairs, and looks at her with contempt as she kicks a giant dense block with her foot, and claps with an impressed expression.

Kara turns around to look at him, confused.

“It was good!” Mon-El exclaimed.

The video ends, and Mxyzptlk explains his reasons.

“I don’t like what comes next, all they do is flirt.” He playfully pretends to vomit, and Lena actually chuckles. “You must know what that feels like.”

“Well, it makes me feel a bit better that I know Supergirl was the one who made him go away, and not me. But I felt like shit over that part for a long time too. It’s now very clear that I worried over my best friend for nothing though. Not that you care, or that you’re somehow real, but you get me, I guess?”

“I do get you, and I do know.” Mxy replies with a dramatic sigh, then snaps his fingers and a big dinner table appears in front of him, while Lena stares at him in confusion. “Don’t give me that weird look, this isn’t your first time an overpowered being eats like a truck driver in front of you.”

“I suppose that’s fair. The popcorn was delicious, by the way. I thought I’d end up poisoned but maybe all you did was give me hallucination inducing popcorn.”

Mxy snorts, biting on a rib-eye steak. “If you wanted that, all you had to do was say please.”

A dish full of brownies appears in Lena’s lap, making her sigh. “No thanks, Imp, but thank you for the offer anyway.”

“It’s Mxyzptlk.”

“And I’ve drank five glasses of wine, I know how to pick my battles.” Lena replied with a roll of her eyes. “I still think this is a lot of bullshit.”

“Your best friend came from another planet and the sun makes her shoot lasers out of her eyes, but you think a wizard is weird? And you’re a scientist, Luthor!” He claps, munching on garlic bread. “You know dimensions work, mine is special, it’s magical.”

“I think its bullshit that she’s watching the past along with me and trying to change it. Is she trying to create a domino effect that ends up killing us all?”

“Says the genius who has probably seen enough movies to know any mind control plan will end up screwing with people’s heads instead of making them better.”

Lena opened her mouth and tried to defend herself, but ended up biting her bottom lip and looking away. “You win this one, Dumbledore.”

Mxy nods. “Exactly.”

“I’ll be honest with you, after last time I spoke with Kara, I was almost certain I wanted to go and work with her instead. But it wouldn’t have been easy.”

“Easy?” Mxy inquired.

“Lex is certain to betray me or try to kill me, it’s expected of him. But Kara hurting me once more is something I can’t take.”

“I want to show you something you wanted to know about.” Mxy breathed as he grabs the remote control and scrolls through the scenes, until he reaches one called “Of When J’onn Erased Alex’s Memories of Supergirl to Save Kara”.

Lena at this point is convinced that the whole theatric is a lie, yet she simply lets him stay, not really knowing what else to do to save herself other than use a Super watch she no longer has.

J’onn, Brainy, Alex and Kara appear as they discuss a Truth Seeker being used to make sure they find someone that knows Supergirl’s real identity. They speak about J’onn being able to erase their memories of her secret identity to protect her, and Kara seems troubled at the idea, but J’onn explains that they’re doing it willingly.

Kara nods and gives a soft “Okay”, clearly nervous anyway.

After a nervous lip bite, Alex turns to Kara. “I have to get mind-wiped too.”

“What?!”

“No, I have to.” Alex replied, nodding with determination.

“No, it’s out of the question.” Kara says, sounding more sad than authoritarian.

“Even if I could beat the truth-seeker, there could be a danger that I could slip up. Like a text, or just sharing information or simply the fact that you are my sister and I love you”

Kara simply shakes her head, looking away, not knowing where to put her hands.

“So you’d be smarter, and more careful!” Kara scoffs.

Brainy intervenes. “If Alex’s mind isn’t wiped, there is a 100% certainty that Hailey will still discover your secret identity.”

Alex turns to Kara with a pleading stare, while Kara slowly tears up and looks down. Her voice cracks, and steps in front of Alex, a bit closer so she whispers. “I just came back from a world where you didn’t know who I was, I’m not doing it again.”

“There is no other way” Alex softly ushers.

“Yes! Y-You can quit, just leave, get out of there!” Kara whisper-yells, crying silently. “There is not a danger to you if you don’t work there.”

“I can’t quit.” Replies Alex. “You said it before, I have to stay in, I have to fight this from within.”

Kara simply looks around, tears falling freely as she sits on a nearby couch. “Who am I without you?” Kara confesses with a broken voice, speaking softly, lips trembling and clearly pained. “The only reason I became Supergirl… It was to save you…”

“And I’m still going to be the reason you became Supergirl.” A small pause. “I’m still gonna be me. And you’re still going to be Kara, my sister. I just…” Alex side smiles, trying to make her feel better. “I just won’t know that you’re Supergirl.”

“I don’t want to lie to you every day.” Kara cries, slightly bothered.

“It’s not lying… it’s… keeping a secret.” Kara scoffs. “And I’m giving you permission. Let me save you this time.”

Kara is broken, crying silently and shaking in her spot, but they hug, and she nods.

A while later, J’onn asks her if she’s ready, and she nods, eyeing Kara assuringly. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

Kara shakes her head and walks out, crying.

Lena has been silent the whole time, looking down at her lap.

“It kind of feels sad to know that’s the only reason Alex wasn’t a big fan of Supergirl then was her lack of memories. It makes me worry if you’re just J’onn trying to mind-wash me.”

“There is literally no way of making you trust me, is it?” Mxy replies, wiping his tears with a handkerchief. “But I wanted to show you that Kara was terrified of telling you because she knows you get enough death threats on your own. She’d be adding more shit to the pile if people knew you’re tied to her in such ways.”

“Then we’d find a way to keep us and our friends safe!” Lena spat, angry and affected, panting slightly. She gets the brownies off her, and gets up, walking around while letting her fingers thread around her hair, sobbing. “What did I do that I wasn’t trustworthy enough? Was I not worth it? We could’ve… together…” Lena gulps, her teary eyes letting some drops fall as she kept sobbing. “We could’ve saved everyone, if things went sideways. There’s always a way, if we could’ve just worked… together…”

Mxy walks up to Lena, staying at a considerate distance, then sighs. “I’m here to help you. So, my help right now is this.”

He makes appear a small brown teddy bear, and gently holds it for her to grab it.

Lena looks up, crying and a bit confused, slowly recognizing the plush. “L-Like the one I had?”

“I’m a wizard, aren’t I? Sounds better than Imp too.” Mxy smiles when Lena grabs the teddy bear, and slowly walks to the couch, holding it against herself tight as she cries softly.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Yes, Lena, you’re so worth it, please…” Kara cries, eyeing the screen as she cries too. “Mxy, just let me go there, let me hold her…”

“Oh my god, you’re such a useless…” Mxy stops himself from finishing the sentence. “I’ll let you figure this out yourself, but for now, you have to let her cry. Both of you are on Mxy time-out and I’ll choose when to let you do what you got to do.”

Kara frowns. “Mxy, I just want to see her.”

“Kara, haven’t I shown you enough so you could see what she’s gone through? You literally asked James Olsen to betray her and then, as he felt bad about it, complained that he shouldn’t have said anything, even though they were dating and wanted to avoid having a relationship based on a lie!”

“I didn’t-“

“And let’s not forget the time Lena came to visit you with soup because she was worried about your well-being, and J’onn was the one who ended up talking to her. And afterwards you still laughed it out with Alex! Don’t try and pretend those things didn’t happen!”

Kara, fuming and closing her fists, walks around the loft. “I wanted to protect her, Mxy. And I was just laughing because J’onn is like, our space dad and she was talking about kissing James and-“

“Kara, stop it!” Mxy exclaims. “Whatever your reasons were, or your intentions, you can’t justify them if they eventually hurt her feelings. Start by admitting to yourself that she didn’t deserve that treatment, and then, you move on to try to solve the situation. Ultimately, what matters is: how will you make it better?”

The hero simply sits, huffing as she sighs. “You’re right, god, I’m such an asshole.”

Mxy shakes his head. “No, you’re not an asshole. You’re a hero, and you care, you love her. I know it. But please, you’ve been terrible as her friend. We need to fix this.”

“Fine. Can you show me some more of her memories?”

“Alright. How about her Boarding School relationship with Andrea Rojas?”

A few minutes later, Kara sat there, cheeks wet and sobbing to herself, hands trembling. She couldn’t believe Andrea had done what she was witnessing, but then again, how could she blame Lena for distrusting her so much after this?

“Rao, this is going to be hard.” Kara sighed.

“You have one last bit to watch.” Mxy replies, serious.

“Which one is it?”

The imp passes her a tape, and Kara chokes on air.

‘The one where Lena watches her biological mother drown in a river’.

Mxy puts it to play, and Kara clutches herself tightly as it starts to play.

And Supergirl hadn’t shed so many tears in a long time.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lena stops crying, slightly sobbing as she clings hard to the teddy bear in her arms. She looks up to Mxyzptlk and sighs to herself. “Why aren’t you gone? I thought you were an illusion, some weird long vivid dream!” A sigh, the CEO looks down to the wet teddy on her arms and pouts slightly.

Mxyzptlk snaps his fingers, making the teddy clean once more. “I’m real, Luthor girl.”

“Don’t call me that.” Lena groans.

“Why? It sounds cute.”

Lena simply sighs, looking away, and then a chocolate bar appears in front of her. She looks up with confusion and Mxy shrugs. “Kara eats tons of those when she is sad. In fact, most humans do. Go ahead, it’ll help!”

“You want me to fatten up, that’s what.”

“Oh, no worries about that, just let me know and I’ll make you lose any extra weight, trust me.”

Lena raises a brow, clearly amused. “Why don’t you show me what Kara’s watching, or something instead of that?”

Mxyzptlk nods. “Alright, but she isn’t watching anything anymore.”

Lena frowns. “Did she get tired of me already and go to bed?”

“No. She’s chosen a moment in her lifetime that she wants to go back to.” The CEO gulps, looking at her TV, then at Mxy once more. “Would you like to see it?”

Lena nods.

“Alright then.”

The TV turns on. Lena recognizes the day perfectly, of when she had dumbly thought Kara needed her help when Mercy attacked L-Corp, but she had insisted in protecting her. Lex Luthor had shown her the footage of Kara blocking the bullets and freeze-breathing them away.

This time, Kara is sitting in front of her, clearly realizing she’s in the past, and Lena is speaking to her with a giant smile on her face.

“To be honest, I didn’t have that much faith in politicians, I just don’t think any of them can be trusted.” As Kara looks shocked to be in the past itself, Lena frowns, confused by how quiet she is. “Don’t be so surprised, Kara, you know how cynical I can be.”

Kara grips the paper bag in her hand, and lets out a long breath.

“Is everything okay?” Lena looks worriedly at her.

Kara places the food bag in the table, and starts to talk. “You don’t have to be so cynical. You’re good, and righteous. A-And the tragedy is?” Kara looks up, eyes meeting Lena’s. “The world has made you cynical, because you’ve been betrayed so many times. By your mother, by your brother, and now…” Kara gulps. “By me.”

Lena simply blinks, concern in her voice. “What are you talking about?”

The hero bites her lip, getting up and sitting next to Lena. “I’m not who you think I am.”

A small pause.

“I’m supergirl.”

And Lena’s eyes widen, her eyes already glossy.

“I never meant to deceive you, I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

As the alarm system goes off, Kara dares herself to look at Lena once more, and held her tight against her chest for three heartbeats before whispering she’ll be back, that she’ll keep her safe, that she’s sorry, and almost confesses she loves her, but doesn’t.

As Kara speeds off to save the day, Lena disappears and Kara finds her office empty. Afterwards, Lena’s TV changes back to Kara’s apartment, and she sees Kara wonder about the domino effect and where Lena had gone to.

So she learns she had went to meet with Sam and she cried, doubting herself and their relationship, but Sam simply reassured her that she’s her hero, and Lena smiles for the first time as she sees the outcome, until the air is infected with Kryptonite and then the TV changes to Supergirl in a bed, dying of intoxication, and Mxy tells Kara that Lena couldn’t arrive in time to save her life, even though she wants to.

“Mxy! Are you seriously telling me this is the only way it would go? There must be infinite realities with me going to cry in my shower instead of London!” Lena spat, turning to Mxyzptlk in her couch.

“Well, do you want to know the ugly truth, Lena Luthor?”

She nods.

“Every single reality has chaos.”

“Every single one?”

Mxy nods. “Even in the ones you went to cry in the shower. You two need each other, but even in some of those situations where you had a chance to redeem yourselves and not hurt the other’s feelings, someone still managed to hurt you. Wouldn’t you consider this reality chaotic too?”

Lena simply bites her lip, her hands closing in two fists as she gets up, frustrated. “If I were there with her, we’d work it out. We’d avoid it somehow. I’m a Luthor, you don’t know how stubborn we can be when we want something.”

“I know it.” He nods. “Do you think you could change things if you were there, trying your best to forgive her as the situation develops in front of you?”

Lena nods.

“Alright then. But first, you’ll watch something I thought worth mentioning.”

Lena nods once more. “Sure, what is it?”

“The day Kara was sent to Earth to protect Superman.”

This time, the CEO looks at the TV intently, and waits for Mxy to press play.

She notices the chaos around the planet, but a very familiar woman walks up to Kara, along with what she assumes is her husband. They walk up to a kryptonian pod and next to them, a baby is being wrapped up in a red fabric, then safely tied to the seat, and a tearful goodbye was given in a foreign language.

“Sorry! Forgot the subs.” Says Mxy, and he snaps his fingers to let Lena know the translations as subtitles appear.

“You have to go to Earth.” “Your baby cousin needs you.” “Stronger Together.” “We will always be with you.”

A young looking Kara, about 12 years old, softly cries and tries her best to be brave as the pod sets away, and her parents wave her away. Behind her, as the planet slowly seems farther away, Kara screams once the sees the explosion happen right before her, and a strong wave comes after her.

Her pod goes off course, and then the screen goes black, where all Lena can do is be confused at the darkness of her screen, while a child cries and sobs for her parents, for her family, but is ultimately alone.

In the dark, all Lena hears is sobs, and small hands punching the pod’s glass.

The video ends.

“She won’t be out of there until 24 years later. Kara may not talk about this with you, but the nightmares about this day still haunt her.”

“This is a very painful memory. But I don’t see how this is relevant to her keeping her identity, M-Mx… Mxy.” Lena said, with difficulty.

“The truth is, losing anyone reminds Kara of this very same day.” Mxy replied, pointing at the screen. “Superman wouldn’t remember a thing. In fact, he doesn’t. He grew up as a human that developed these superpowers slowly, and the only thing Kryptonian of him is his fortress. But He has no memories of another planet, another language, another culture…”

“But Kara has.” Lena finishes the sentence, and the imp nods with a small pitiful smile.

“The moment Kara landed on earth, her cousin was already 24 years old and had become Superman. But he didn’t care about her, and the only thing he did was to give her in adoption to the Danvers family, and barely visited her.”

The TV showed flashes of a young Kara, holding the first picture of Superman, taken by James Olsen, and she clung onto it.

“Ultimately, she managed to find herself family and friends. Most of them had found out on their own about her identity somehow, except for a certain Winn and Nia Nal. But you… She couldn’t tell you.”

“Because I’m a Luthor, of course.”

“She would do anything, for you, Kara, don’t you see it?” Mxy snaps, the TV going on again.

Kara sees Lena fall on the ground, and she immediately gasps with worry, not even bothering to take her clothes off and change into the supersuit. The hero simply grabs her in her arms and rushes to fly with her.

As Lena convulses at the DEO, Kara (and not Supergirl) had flown in with her, foam forming on her mouth more and more.

Alex comes in and they quickly try to save her life, with Alex checking into her breath since they didn’t know what kind of poison it was.

“It’s Cyanide.” Alex breathes, as the other doctors check her all over.

Kara, nervous and not knowing what to do with her hands lets her adoptive sister do the work, until she turns to her and tells her they need to induce hypothermia on her system to be able to save her life, and Kara sighs in relief.

“Let me, let me do it” She ushers, and then she walks back, super freeze breathing Lena, before focusing herself on the screen that showed her vitals.

Biting her nails and holding a breath in, they watch as Lena slowly cools down and her vitals go back to normal, and Kara clutches her chest as she finally exhales.

As the TV turns off, Lena’s face is unmoving, her eyes not even blinking as she processes the information she was given. For a moment, she wanted to believe Kara worried about her like that, but then again, she was wary of a magical being in her living room trying to play with her mind, so why would she trust him and think this was real?

“You do know I’m able to read minds, right?” Mxy raises a brow, and meets Lena’s eyes. There’s something deep inside of yours, hidden in little boxes. Will me opening one of those make you realize that what I’m saying is real?”

“There’s in there, closed away for a fucking reason.” Lena spat. “Don’t you dare mess with my mind like this.”

“It’s the only way a cynical Luthor will dare to trust that I’m telling the truth. So, what do you say, Lena?”

The CEO gets up, walking around the room in distress, breathing deeply. “Don’t look for many, just one will suffice.”

“Alright then.” Mxy nods, snapping his fingers, and a pipe appears in his lips while he thinks deeply, dramatically posing for Lena.

He hums deeply, until he smirks widely, a Cheshire grin on.

“You had been saved by supergirl then, and she expressed that Kara Danvers believed in you. She went to see you in your office after publishing the article, and you were telling her how no one had stood up for you like that. Kara confessed that she’d stand up for you, always.”

“Stop it.” Lena groaned. “That’s nothing, that meant nothing-“

“Ah, but if it meant nothing, why is so locked away in your mind, as if you want to forget about it?”

Lena was speechless, lacking anything to say back to the imp.

“You were slightly bothered when Kara said ‘that’s what friends are for’ and you told her, honestly, with a grin on your lips, that you had never had friends like her before.”

“You fucking douchebag.” Lena ushers. But Mxy continues.

“You two got up, held each other. But you were smitten by her blush, and her nervous laughter, and the way she was sitting fidgety on your couch. You wanted to lean in and kiss her for what she had done for you, since you thought the flowers may not be enough to say thank you. Yet, you decided it was better to just enjoy the first healthy relationship you were having in a long time.”

Lena simply gave up, dropping on her knees as she exhaled. Her eyes had gotten teary, and she was looking down. “Why did you have to do that?”

“Well. You thought I was still lying, what else did you want me to do?”

“God, you fucking imp, you’re telling the truth. So what? I go back in time and watch myself or Kara die because she told me too soon?” Lena cries. “If she had told me then… Right then…”

“You’d be Mrs. And Mrs. Danvers-Luthor.” Mxy mumbles sarcastically, eyes rolling as she shrugs, and Lena’s eyes widen in shock. “What? Did you really think there’s not a single reality where things went that way? Oh honey.”

“Mxy.” Lena called.

“Yes, my love?”

Lena cringes. “Can you get me to the past, just like you’re doing with Kara?”

Mxy, in both Kara’s and Lena’s apartment, asks the same question, at the same time.

“Do you know where you want to go?”

Each crying, and each ready to risk it all for each other, nod firmly.

“Yes.”

And Mxy proudly smirks.


	2. MY LONELINESS AIN'T KILLING ME NO MORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena travel to the same timeline, both not knowing the other is there with them trying to fix it as well, as Mxy lets them try one more time.

Kara blinks slowly, finding herself in the moment she wanted to try start again with Lena.

Mxy had nodded quickly once she had given an answer, and had snapped his fingers, bringing her back for the 5th time that day.

_That day._

She’d do this for as many times as she can, and Mxy agreed he’d be there to support her, so what did she have to lose?

So here she was.

She looked up to see her friend Lena carefully reading a magazine, with a neckline so _dangerous_ she had to fan herself, while she felt her cheeks go warm.

Lena’s hair was tied in a tight bun, her legs were crossed, and her eyebrows were furrowed, focused on reading her article all the way through.

Lena tsks. “It’s a good article.” And Kara laughs, reaching for her glasses as she dares not to look at the woman next to her. “You flatter me.”

Lena puts the magazine down, smiling with pride. Kara simply puts a hand up, grinning. “I only wrote the truth.”

The CEO could say much, but she doesn’t say a _thing_. Kara’s voice was soothing, yet firm, and Lena couldn’t get enough of it. Couldn’t get enough of _Kara_. And fuck, she was pinning after what Supergirl had said to her!

This woman had all the reasons to _hate_ on her, to place her next to everyone else, to make fun of her shitty attempts at making a better name out of her family yet still ending up tangled in their fucking mess of a life.

“I’m learning to keep digging, even when all the evidence points one way.” Kara confesses.

And it’s true, and she knows it fairly well, and Lena’s _so thankful_ for it. How could she not adore this puppy that came in front of her and saved her image, her life, the legacy she was building? Who can compete with a blonde so fit and tall that smiles so gently and manages to ask Supergirl to have your back?

_No one._

But those are thoughts she couldn’t let wander in her mind or else they would develop and grow into something else that she didn’t want to.

“There’s always another side.” Kara continues.

Lena understands, head turning as she nods. “Even when it’s hard to find.”

_“Especially_ when it’s hard to find.” Kara agreed, and then breathes out as she looks at Lena, smiling. “So, my office is… overflowing with flowers…”

“ _Really_?” Lena playfully asks, pretending to not know a thing, and Kara’s smile is so vivid, so pure, that she melts, and giggles out loud, and she should feel embarrassed about it. She’s a fucking CEO, where did that confidence go?

Instead she’s in high school again, and she’s _falling so badly,_ but she’s happy to see that Kara giggles along with her.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Kara mumbles.

“Yeah, I did. Supergirl told me that it was you who sent her.” The CEO replies, with such honesty and softness in her voice that Kara melts and wants to lean in and kiss her, is that what Mxy was speaking about, with her being useless?

She supposes it is.

But she’s here, and she’s doing this the proper way, so she wants to avoid as many domino effect consequences as possible. So she continues.

“Well, that’s what friends are for.” Along with a reassuring smile that had Lena melting on the spot, and both of them were trying so hard to not lean in and kiss on the spot.

Lena shakes her head, unable to wrap her head around it, smiling. “I’ve never had friends like you before. Come to think of it, I never had a _family_ like you.” The CEO laughs, soft and gentle, and looks at the reporter in front of her with a giant smile that starts to die down, because she’s serious, and she’s realizing it along as she speaks. “No one’s ever stood up for me like that.”

“Well, now you have someone that will stand up for you, _always_.”

“Well, supergirl may have saved me.” Is what Lena says, smiling at Kara. “But Kara Danvers, _you,_ are my hero.”

They both let out soft laughs, looking away from each other nervously, mumbling giggles to each other until Kara gets up and turns to Lena, biting her lip. Lena is visibly confused, and turns her head to the side as she gets up as well.

“Oh, you’re leaving?” Lena asks.

“Lena.” Kara starts, looking down as she fixes her glasses. “Would you do me a favor?”

And the CEO smirks, nodding. “I could never say no to you after what you’ve done. What is it?”

Kara gulps, biting her lip as she looks up again, a blush visible on her cheeks. “Can you help me take my glasses off?”

To this, Lena is a bit confused, and unsure on what she should do. “O-Okay? Weird things you ask me. I thought you’d ask me to buy you a car or something.” Lena says, laughing softly as she steps dangerously close to Kara, then lifting her gaze to meet her blue eyes that looked a bit teary, but the CEO said nothing.

Gently moving her hands up, Lena grabs both sides of Kara’s glasses and pushes them away, slowly and so terribly gentle and she realizes then, as she reveals Kara’s bare face that she’s looking into familiar features.

Lena _gasps_.

There was a small crinkle forming in Kara’s forehead, but the CEO could recognize that face anywhere, so she gulped as her fingers trembled, dropping the glasses that thankfully landed on the couch’s cushion.

Broad shoulders, arms too strong and full, with a toned stomach no matter how much she ate. Blue eyes with a stern façade that hid the Puppy stares Lena knew Kara for. And how could she have missed the blonde hair above it all, the characteristic way she had it on a daily basis, either tied up or curled up and loose when she was in…

Her super suit.

_Kara Danvers is Supergirl._

The reporter seems a bit nervous, not really knowing what to do, but then Lena’s looking around the room, questioning the surroundings, and she sees Kara without her glasses, both of them dressed in a very familiar way, with her in black and the hero in red.

She seemed different now, her gaze and her energy, but Kara couldn’t pinpoint what had changed.

“L-Lena. I have something to tell you.” Kara starts, and takes a deep breath. “My real name is Kara Zor-El. A long time ago, when I was a child, my planet, Krypton, was dying.”

Lena was paying attention, nodding slowly, but unable to say a word. The girl simply gulped and trembled slightly in her spot from the nervousness.

Kara continued. “I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin, Kal-El. But my pod got knocked off-course as my planet exploded behind me. I ended up being trapped in the phantom zone for 24 years.”

Lena visibly takes a small breath in, but makes no sound.

“By the time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become... _Superman_. And so, I hid my powers, until recently when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world.”

“Y-you saved that plane.” Lena ushers, in shock.

“I did.” Kara replies. “Alex, my adoptive sister, was inside that plane. I could never let anything happen to her.”

Lena lets a breath out, eyes still wide and unable to say much, so Kara keeps going.

“To most people, I am a reporter at CATCO. But in secret, I work with my sister for a secret government organization, to protect National City from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm.”

Lena bites her bottom lip, and Kara finally looks up again, meeting her green eyes that seemed thoughtful, focused, and determined.

Kara rips her sweater off, and reveals the super suit underneath, focused entirely on Lena’s reaction. She lets out a breath, shaky and too loud for her liking, and she says “I am Superg-”

But Lena leans in and cuts her off abruptly, her slender fingers and short nails gently grazing Kara’s, that still holding some bits of her shirt. The CEO had pressed her forehead against Kara’s, to what the hero decided to lean in as well, to meet her halfway.

Lena had started to trace her fingertips all over her family crest, _dangerously close_ to other areas around, and Kara nervously eyed the furrowed brows and closed eyes that leaned into her, arms reaching and encircling her neck tight, and hard, even for a human. But she’d be dumb to interrupt something like this.

“I believe in you, Lena.” Kara replies instead. “I trust you, so, so much. You deserve to know, so here I am.”

Lena doesn’t know what to do, scoffing as she doesn’t believe what she’s hearing, and Kara frowns.

“P-Please say something?”

Kara was expecting a lot of things.

Lena was indeed a cynical, after all. Maybe she could be grateful, but she could also end up feeling used. Anything is possible in these alternate realities.

A reporter that had ultimately tried her best to get through her thick walls, to make her feel normal, liked, and deserving of happiness, friendship, and yet…

This Kara knew, that even though she had given Lena all those things, she didn’t give what Lena wanted.

_Honesty._

_Be fucking honest._

So she’s not saying it at the first moment she’s meeting her with Clark, because she knows she’d be in trouble for it.

She chooses not to say it that day she asked her to go to game night, and she flew out of the window to show her powers, because it had ended up in chaos and she wanted to go to a good moment, a happy one, where things were peaceful, and everyone else around her were safe.

She avoids stupid choices, like saying it on an airplane as Lena cries with her heart on her sleeve as Eve had betrayed her, adding another idiot to a list of fuckers who dared to mess with her Lena by waiting too fucking long.

Why was she calling her hers?

She didn’t know.

But Kara ended up getting Lena to hide her face in the crook of her neck, shaky and still in shock, but pulling her so close that the hero was blushing from the sudden feeling of Lena’s hot breath against her neck.

But why was she wasting so much time too?

So she said fuck it.

Or screw it, actually.

But the feeling is similar, you know?

Kara decided to wrap both her arms to Lena’s waist, so tight and yet so gentle at the same time, and she had her warmth against her chest, while she head Lena’s heart almost explode of how fast it was going.

In a moment of weakness, Kara allowed herself to take a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

Big, giant mistake, as she could only smell Lena’s body scent so perfectly with her enhanced senses, and hear how nervous she was. But the worst part is that she did it out loud, and Lena seemed to notice, stiffing in her arms for a second before gently moving one hand to Kara’s nook.

And then, right then, in L-Corp’s office, in front the couch’s salad, Kara felt Lena’s fingers start to caress her hair gently, until her other hand joined and Kara saw her pull back just enough to look at Kara in the eye.

She wasn’t all that happy, that much she knew by the teary eyes, but ultimately she looked down at…

Was she staring at Kara’s lips?

Both of Lena’s hands had her fingers deep in the sea of Kara’s hair, and Lena, much aware of what was going on, gulped before trying to be brave.

Mxy had asked her what moment she wanted to go back to, and had chosen this exact one, and saw how Kara, instead of leaving her office, was then taking her glasses off to reveal herself to her.

This had got to be the Imp, showing them both a way, giving them a chance to heal, a chance to speak.

So she goes along, and lets Kara confess her identity, and hugs her so tight because she wishes so badly that this is the way it had went. A life in which the stupid idiot she knows she’s in love with actually doesn’t lie to her face for years.

Lena was never going to forget how she had gone about the issue, but she will do anything in her mind to seek a way to know how things would have gone in this timeline.

She had already watched Reign defeat them both, and then take her life as Lena didn’t use kryptonite on her to try and make amends with Kara.

She watched how Lockwood had managed to kill every single person Kara loved, due to her being kidnapped. She had liked the bit where Winn and her spoke, and she said how much she feared waking up every day, fearing anyone she loved had suffered or died thanks to her.

She had watched Kara die due to a travelling she did to find Sam.

Now she was going to make sure that things made sense, because she knew deep inside that she was no damsel in distress, and that Ben Lockwood getting her hands on Lena was too easy, too simple, and the Lena of today wouldn’t let that happen.

The Lena of today would ask Kara to let her make fixes to her suit, to try and give some sort of protection against Kryptonite, so she could be safe, and it would happen so she didn’t die in anyone’s helpless hands. She’d be careful to keep those shields a secret too, to avoid her becoming a universal symbol of invincibility.

The Lena of today was going to make sure that if Reign must kill her, then Kara must do what she did the first time Reign had won, and had murdered many in front of her.

Use a legion ring.

The Lena of today would make it all work, because she has to, because she deserves a happy ending, even if it’s only after she knew how much Kara had hurt her. Because the Lena of today was tired, and alone, and wanted to forget for a moment.

It was then that Kara noticed Lena lean in so slightly, eyes closed and fingers intertwined in her hair so tight, and it took Kara a few seconds to realize Lena wanted to pull her down with her, so she complied.

Their foreheads press and Kara can’t blink, or look away, while Lena simply closes her eyes to not reveal herself as a future Lena who is trying to save the world along with Kara.

Lena’s breath hitches as she feels Kara lean a tiny bit too much, making them both inhale a bit, and oh-

Kara’s breath smells of chocolate, and something Lena can’t pinpoint right now, because she’s so stupidly in love that she wants to taste.

And so, taste she does.

It starts with shock, as Kara can’t even move for 3 solid seconds until she can once more, and Lena can’t feel her legs, but oh boy there’s something close to her legs that feels very alive so far.

Kara tastes even sweeter, and Lena can say the other smell she couldn’t determine was marshmallows, they would have a talk about Kara not sharing her s’mores with her.

But right now? Lena was blessed with the warm of two lips lovingly, so slowly moving against hers, holding her tighter against a strong chest while hands go a bit low, yet not too much.

It was so perfect, and hot at the same time, since Lena kept pulling Kara closer with her hands, as she pressed her chest against hers shamelessly, making them both hum in delight.

Then Kara had turned her head to the side, angling it enough so that she could feel Lena closer, while her hands accidentally grip Lena’s waist a bit too tightly, and there’s a ripping sound that has Lena backing away just slightly, smirk on her lips.

“Well, Supergirl, don’t move so fast.”

Kara simply blushed hard, stumbling on her words and not knowing what to do or say. “N-No, I- it was a mistake!” Kara whispered-yelled, but she wasn’t expecting Lena to lean in again and simply kiss her wetly, taking her chance as Kara’s lips were still parted, and letting out a soft whimper at the feeling.

Kissing Kara was heavenly already, but god dammit the moment she felt that alien tongue inside her mouth, Lena was already a pile of emo goo on the floor.

So they kissed, slow but hard, and Kara simply let Lena push her down on the couch once more, before she rushed to straddle her lap, making her gasp.

Kara was panting hard, barely even registering and suddenly her senses hit her _that way_ , (the smell way) and she knew Lena was feeling not so innocent anymore, yet she couldn’t help but hold her waist once more, so she gently pressed light kisses on Lena’s jaw as she let her sit on top of her.

Lena’s fingers still managed to get lost in her hair once more, and Lena leaned into Kara, making her face her.

Her face was slightly wet still, her pupils are dilated, and her breaths are short and a bit too loud, but Lena knew she wasn’t any different, with her heart racing and how bothered she was by that kiss.

“P-Promise me one thing, Kara Zor-El.” Lena whispers, eyes closing, and Kara hums.

“Tell me, Lena.”

“Please, don’t just say you trust me. Show me you do, every single day.”

And Kara nodded her head so fast she almost looked like those toys truck drivers have in their boards.

“Anything, for you Lena.” Kara ushers. “You’re good, and you’re kind, and…” Kara gulps. “And I need you, with me.”

“Kara.” Lena continues, begging. Her eyes were teary, and she’s shaking slightly, but Kara soothes her and caresses her to calm her down. “Don’t lie to me ever, please.”

It comes out hard, slightly too stern for a romantic position they were in, but Kara doesn’t flinch, doesn’t justify it, she just nods with firmness and hums.

“Lying to you would be the stupidest choice I could make.” She replies. “And I mean that.”

Kara takes Lena’s hands, placing them safely on her chest.

“Hope, help, and compassion for all.” She murmurs, and then presses a kiss to Lena’s lips once more, short but still meaningful. “But the S, my Lena? The S means ‘ _Stronger Together’_.” Kara murmurs against Lena’s plump lips.

“We’re… Stronger together.” Lena repeats.

Then Kara smiles, wide and sunny.

“A Luthor, and a super.”

It’s Lena’s turn to giggle.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Mxy promised Lena, she was going to be there once more, in every situation the entire domino effect could take place in a negative outcome, and only after she was done would Kara realize that Lena had been there along, and had helped her fix things.

Lena would try and fix it, and Mxy would do her best to not interfere more than to take her to a space in the timeline where she could change a thing.

They were both looking at the TV, trying to rewind through what happened next, and Mxy exclaims.

“Aha! Found a good part we can go back to, to help.” He says cheerfully, and Lena glares.

Mxy simply rolls his eyes.

“Not everyone is quite batwoman-ish like you, stop it with the mean eyes.”

Lena’s eyebrows raise in amusement. “Me? Batwoman?”

Mxy appears a lollipop, sucking it theatrically as he nods. “You’re a genius, a billionaire, you like brooding, and you’re both geniuses. Also, you like girls, and are a genius. Although, you like boys too, but we’ll work on that, don’t worry. Did I mention genius?” He dismisses it.

“So Batwoman’s real identity is a genius billionaire from Gotham city?” Lena replied, and Mxy clears his throat, ignoring her questioning. “Alright Harry Potter, just tell me. What’s going on? What moment did you find?”

So Lena watches as Mxy brings up the video to a stop.

“You saw Kara be a bit more protective that she should have, but she was very worried about your well-being. Kara fought hard, and so valiantly, driving them away from safety. She never ended up dating Mon-El. He was vanished still, just not as angsty as it was originally. The issues began with Alex Danvers, and then Morgan Edge.”

“I’m listening.” Lena replies.

“Let’s start with Alex.” Mxy presses play on the TV screen.

Lena watches carefully. Kara and her are in the hero’s apartment, laughing and with her arms wrapped around her, both snuggled up on the couch with big smiles on their faces. Then, Lena mentions about her day as she clings to Kara like a koala, her arms circling around her.

She sighs in content.

Both had just had dinner, and were currently enjoying the calm of a night in where Kara hadn’t gotten up yet and went out of the window to save someone, while Lena had tried her best to leave her office early enough to enjoy dinner with her favorite superhero.

There was truly no bias at all to that statement, other than them officially dating since that very same day, which had Kara slightly fidgety and nervous.

“I have to tell Alex that you know I’m supergirl.” She begins. “And I also have to talk to her about not being the only queer one in the family too.”

Lena wanted to have Kara for herself some more, but Kara was ready to bring her in for game night, and for Lena to enjoy that, she would have to come out to them as Kara’s love interest, so they need to warm up to her slowly.

“Why don’t you try going slow with her, hm?” Lena replies. “Tell her we’re dating, and see her reaction. The talk about the NDA’s to sign can come after, there’s no rush, okay?”

“I’ll do that. She texted me she would be coming over soon so-“

There was a knock on the door.

Lena’s eyes widened, and a loud gulp was the only thing they heard in the room. Then, Alex knocked again.

Kara rushes to the door, and lets out a deep breath before opening it. “Alex, hi! Come in.”

“Hey! I brought pizza, some beer, and-“ Alex stepped inside, and notices Lena on the couch of the living room, looking like she’s seen a ghost, pale and too quiet. “Oh, hey Lena.”

Alex eyes between them curiously, and places the six-pack inside the fridge while Kara takes a slice of pizza.

“Hey! Don’t be rude, let me set up first.” Alex replies. “So, Lena! What brings you here? Is it movie night?” Alex asks, and offers her a beer.

“Oh, thank you.” Lena says, grabbing one and taking a sip as she walks to the kitchen counter and sits with them. “Oh, well, you know…”

“A date.” Kara replies, looking down at her feet while chewing nervously on her pizza slice.

“She’s here after a date?” Alex replies, grabbing a pizza slice too. “Why are you so nervous, Kara, chill.”

“N-No, that’s…”

“I was on a date, with Kara.” Lena tries to finish for Kara, noticing the obvious fear in her eyes for Alex’s reaction.

“A… date.” Alex replies, pizza slice left behind as she looks between them. “You’re saying you…”

“I like girls? Like you? Yes.” Kara admits sheepishly, smiling up as she looks at Alex again, yet her look isn’t entirely convincing. “I may have… realized one day in Lena’s office.”

Alex laughs softly, unsure of what to say in front of Lena. “Don’t finish that story, thank you.” Alex takes a big gulp of her beer then. “So, I thought you wanted to talk? Sorry for interrupting the date-“

“I was already leaving.” Lena exclaims, drinking the rest of her beer quick before letting a sigh out, thanking Alex for it. “I’ll let you two talk, alright?”

Lena walks up to Kara, and dares to press a small kiss on her cheek with a smile on her lips. “We’ll talk later, Goodbye Kara.”

And as Lena leaves, Alex turns on a frown, looking at Kara. “This is the person you’ve been dating this week?! Lena Luthor!”

Kara sighs. “She’s not Lex Luthor, Alex.”

“I’m not saying that. I just…” Alex groans. “You like girls too?”

And to this, Kara grins. “Yes, well… How could I not, Alex? She’s… She’s great, you know?”

“You’re so smitten, how did I not see this before?” Alex sighs to herself. “Just. Can I be your elder sister for a moment?”

“There we go.” Kara sighs.

“I’m looking out for you Kara. That’s simple.” Alex begins. “I know you’ve proven she’s innocent, but I still think that you may be moving a bit fast, you don’t know her that well, or for long enough.”

“Alex, you weren’t saying this to any dude I went out from Tinder. You’re just being judgmental against her name.”

“Her brother is a complete psychopath!” Alex retorts.

“YOU MURDERED MY AUNT!” Kara yells a bit too hard, and a bottle of beer cracks next to Alex, who gulps in fear.

“Hey, Kara, please slow down-“

“She was trying to take over the world. She wanted to use Myriad to control the entire planet and rule above us all without an issue, and she was my blood.” Kara spat. “I grew up seeing her teach me and talk to me, she loved me dearly and look at me, how did I turn out?”

“Kara, can you-“

“NO!” Kara starts. “We will not have this conversation Alex. If you don’t judge me for my family, if you don’t judge me for having my parents to blame for my planet’s death, if you don’t blame Winn for any Toyman bullshit, then don’t you dare judge my girlfriend over having a psychopath as a brother!”

There was silence for three solid seconds.

“Y-Your girlfriend?”

“Yes.” Kara replies, noticing Alex shift in her seat.

“I don’t like it when we fight, Kara. I never meant to say bad things about you or her, I’m just looking out for you.”

“Well, Alex, I love you, but you will not do anything to make me stop seeing her. I trust her, and I care about her, and if you can’t see that, then…”

“Then what?”

“Then just go.” Kara replies.

And Lena, from her living room, as she watches the TV while biting her lips, can see the moment Kara’s heart breaks as Alex slowly gets up behind her, and leaves her apartment.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Now, this is some good BBC shit.” Mxy replies, and Lena, back into reality, looks at the imp with determination. “Oh, you want to go there to fix it? Fineeee.”

“Mxy, take me back to the moment I decided to leave.”

“Okay, 5, 6, 7, 8!” Mxy counted as he danced, snapping his fingers and then, Lena enters the reality, and Alex was in front of her again, apologizing for stopping by during their date.

Lena is quick to shake her head, and tries her best to smile at Alex, despise all the things she had heard before come from her mouth. She knew this Alex barely knew her, so she simply replied.

“You’re not, trust me. It’s all good.” Lena says. “I’ve had dinner already though, but you two enjoy that.”

“Will do!” Alex says, awkwardly.

“Hey, darling.” Lena calls, and Alex seems amused by the pet name, but Kara lifts her gaze and meets her eyes, smiling. “Would you mind if I spoke to your sister for a while?”

“A-Are you sure?” Kara asks, concerned. “You don’t have to.”

“It’s okay, Kara. If she wants to talk alone, that’s fine by me.” Alex nods, so the hero simply puts three slices of pizza on top of each other and walks to her room. “Alright then!”

Lena then, looks at Alex, now stern and scary looking, eyeing her suspiciously.

“So, what is it?” Alex asks.

“I know you must distrust me right now.” Lena begins. “But I just wanted to tell you, truthfully, that I care about your sister.”

Alex nodded, taking a sip of her beer. “As you should, she means everything to me.”

“I know, she cares just as much about you. I’m also aware that most people will be thinking I am like my brother, but I’m myself, just like your friend Winn isn’t like his father. And it’s okay if you distrust me, but please don’t let it out on Kara, as she will be very affected if she ever fights you. I want her to be happy, and for us to get to know each other. I’m happy with her, because I see it in her eyes that she’s the best person I could ever come across.”

Lena chuckles, and Alex kindly nods, letting her continue.

“What do you do when there’s evidence against you, and the world believes you’re guilty, but a young girl comes and proves that you’re innocent? She’s broke me for others because my expectations are way too high. Not everyone calls supergirl to go rescue you because she knows you’re in danger…” And both Alex and her laugh this time, softly, taking a sip of their beer.

“In all this time. Being adopted, finding out my brother is a psychopath, and that my mother runs a fucking terrorist organization… It left me unable to trust. I know what you feel then, when you get defensive. I’m not perfect for her, or anyone, but I care, because I managed to trust your sister despite all of the horrible things in my past. And so did her. So, could you let us have that, even if you distrust my intentions?”

Alex lifts her beer, smiling softly. “I still don’t trust you one bit, Lena Luthor.” A pause. “But… You’re making her happy, and well, if there is a single tear she sheds because of you, I will find you and make your life hell. You hear me?”

“Loud and clear, Danvers.” Lena replies, smiling. “How’s that for a reverse shovel talk?”

Kara enters the room, smiling sheepishly as she tries to sneak back to Lena.

“It won’t work, sweetie, but you tried.” Says Lena, smirking as she looked at her girlfriend before she can scare her, and holds her hand out for Kara to grab it, which she happily does.

“Good talk, huh?” Kara grins, and Lena just knows she was eavesdropping. She simply nods, and leans in to press a gentle kiss in her cheek that has Kara blushing.

“I’ll see you two later?”

And Lena gets up, walking out of the apartment, but then she was back home again, and Mxy had been looking at her with a giant grin.

“You almost sound as if you forgave her.” He teases, eyebrows raised.

“Don’t confuse my mind, flamboyant Snape.”

“Rude.”

“Don’t tease a Luthor, Mxy. I am telling you the truth… But, if things go well after this, then I will try my best to make it all better, you know it.”

“You’re better at this than me, that’s for sure.” Mxy mumbles. “You’ll be happy to know that your help has made the group far more open to the idea of you two together, for the exception of James and Alex, who were the hardest to convince. Ultimately, Alex thought of you as another friend, which is good. James, on the other hand…”

“ … Could go fuck himself and take his opinion with him.”

“That’s my girl!” Mxyzptlk exclaims. “After this, you and Jack met once more at the conference, but Kara was with you, jealous and protective, which led you both to your first fight. But in the end, Kara had found the proof of his experiments and how he was being manipulated by Beth. In the end you saved Kara still, and he perished. You both apologized to each other for any mean words said, and moved on stronger than before.”

“R-Really?” Lena asks. And Mxy nods, showing her clips in the TV and she smiles only a bit, proud of herself.

“So, Morgan Edge?” Mxy continues. “I showed you how Kara originally went there and threatened him if he hurt you, right? In the original timeline of course.”

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed. “You clearly forgot of such an important detail.” Still, she pauses, looking at the TV now. “Did she really do that?”

“Well, of course she did. Look at her.”

The TV showed Kara strutting in the darkness, then her stern voice comes. “Poisoning innocent children for your vendetta against Lena Luthor?”

Morgan simply finishes serving himself a drink.

“It’s even lower than I expected of you, Edge.”

They don’t stare at each other, but Lena listens carefully as Supergirl talks to him.

“You know, I sold Ackerly Chemicals over two years ago.”

“Convenient.” Kara sarcastically retorts.

“And besides, I already found the guy. Yeah, it was some crazed lone wolf, former marine. Air force. Yeah, no bone to pick with her family… It’s so bad he killed himself cause’ we could have brought him to justice.”

Supergirl simply hums, clearly not buying his story, arms crossed.

“Too bad.” She adds, almost amused.

“You know, I was thinking. He must have really hated her.” He pauses. “You ever wonder what that feels like? That kind of… hate? Because I don’t think you’re capable of.”

Supergirl then steps forward, threatening and stern. “You have no idea what I am capable of.”

“Is this about me now?” Edge replies. “Because when you got mad at me, you dumped me on a cargo ship in the middle of the sea. What a hassle, cost me a few hours, 30 bucks at dry-cleaning. I don’t know what kind of hippie-dippie justice you practice on your planet, sweetheart… But this is the real world. It’s do-eat-dog out here.”

Supergirl doesn’t flinch, doesn’t blink, or even more, she just glares.

“Now, if I have an enemy, I’d crush her, without mercy. Let’s say, for instance, that I was your enemy. Hm?”

Kara simply stood there.

“The thing for you to do right now would be to kill me.”

He raises his eyebrows, taunting Supergirl with his threats.

“But you capes, you don’t have what it takes, do you?” And at the lack of response from Kara, who then finally blinked, he smirks. “Yeah, didn’t think so. You can leave the way you came in. I think the cleaning crew enjoyed the show.”

The clip ends as Supergirl walks out, and Lena is both amused and angry, but makes no facial expression to show it.

“Sorry, Mxy, but what changed here, then?”

“Kara changed.” He replies. “She took it way more personal, and sent him to the hospital after punching him hard enough. Don’t worry, it was just a broken jaw, but still.”

Lena imagines Kara, stern looking and defending her like that and she goes weak, but says nothing.

“Lena, I can fucking read minds!” Mxy groans. “But trust me, that night was wild for you two, very passionate. You were very happy to learn he was in the hospital thanks to your girlfriend.”

Lena chuckles. “As I should have.” Is all she says.

“Well. Shall we keep going?”

And so they did.

Lena went Fit-It-Felix on the timelines (Mxy adds his personal note on this reference: look it up, you won’t regret it!).

Sometimes things went smoothly, and others not so much. Like with Reign, but ultimately, even if Alex hated her guts, Lena found a way to shield Kara from Kryptonite while also creating a way to save Sam’s life and defeating Reign. Even if Kara managed to save them all by using the

To the public’s eye, she wasn’t seeing anyone, which was good for Kara, and at the same time, for her.

She had also known that making public their teamwork had put a bent in their relationship, as it had put a target on Lena’s forehead. So Kara and she were themselves inside their apartments and in front of the super friends, while for others they were just good friends that were a bit too close.

But living in secret got tiresome from time to time, and Lena knew their relationship was struggling through it all, yet it never gave up, they never gave up on each other or their friends, and after what seemed like an eternity, Lena had managed to have a timeline in which Lex ended up dead by an experiment that went bad, while her mother had been caught and shot from a corrupt terrorist organization, and was alive, but she was unable to walk.

James wasn’t all too happy with Lena owning CATCO, and he slowly got away from the group of friends, but still kept his guardian persona. Maggie had as well after she and Alex broke up, yet ultimately Sam had stayed, getting a bit close to Alex, who was excited to be with a girl who already had a child.

Ben Lockwood had tried to kidnap Lena anyway, but she had come out with her own kryptonite-free lexosuit, which ended up with her safety intact, and the man was ultimately apprehended. Alex had to be mind-wiped still, and Kara was broken when it happened, yet Lena was supportive all the way through.

In this timeline, although there had been countless moments their lives were threatened, they persisted until one day, in that timeline, Kara had taken Lena to the fortress of solitude and given Lena an Nth Metal bracelet, which Mxy had to explain the meaning to the CEO.

And then, as Kara watched the outcome of that timeline (after the 4 to 5 fixes Lena did), she let out a shaky breath, gulping.

“M-Mxy…” Kara began. “I want this. Make it the reality, please.”

“Is that correct?”

And Kara nods eagerly.

“Then you must know that Lena is the reason that this timeline is even real.”

“Lena?”

“Yes.” Mxy nods. “She was very clear that it would only happen this way if both of you tried their best, so she managed to fix it.”

Kara pants. “What? Oh god. So I…” A gulp. “Lena knows I proposed?”

“That’s what worries you?” Mxy raises a brow, and Kara winces. “Sadly for you, my job here is already done for you two.”

“N-No. Hey, you said you’d make it real!” Kara replied, angry and getting up from her couch.

“You both need each other, not a timeline that could fuck up with reality with a 9 inch veiny un-lubed strap-on.”

“You f-f-freaking…” Kara wanted to curse, but then Mxy had snapped, and Kara was in Lena’s balcony once more.

Her eyes met Lena’s, and for the first time in a very long time, she was certain that they could manage to talk, to heal, and to try.

Lena smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you want one more, let me know :)


	3. IT'S BRITNEY BITCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet, and I hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> Please be safe, you gays! stay home :)

Whatever air was inside Kara’s lung, it wasn’t there anymore.

She couldn’t believe it, but then again, Mxyzptlk was a trickster whose job was to help her fix it, and to his eyes, this was fixed.

Except Kara had tried to legitimately change the past and Lena knew it, yet she had received a smile from her as soon as she had noticed her presence in the balcony. So at least Lena wasn’t pissed at Kara for her stupidity, but it was too soon to make assumptions.

Then again, Mxy had been giving Lena a chance to do the same and she had took it, she couldn’t possibly hold anything against Kara for doing it. Right?

Still shaking and confused, Kara knocked on the glass, even though the balcony windows were open, for courtesy.

“We kissed in alternate realities but now you have nothing to say?” Lena mumbled, taking enough courage to speak first.

Kara flushed furiously, and seemed like she wanted to reply to her, to explain some more, but all she did was sign things that didn’t make sense and avoid eye contact, so Lena laughed at her attempts.

“Go on, Miss Luthor-Danvers. I’m all ears, explain yourself.”

Kara was feeling warm at the sound of that, still probably looking like three tomatoes had merged and smeared onto her cheeks, but she had to say something before Lena thought anything, like Kara was ignoring her or something.

“Y-You’re the one who kissed me.” Kara mumbles, barely audible, but Lena managed to smirk slightly, nodding her head. She signaled at the couch, inviting Kara to sit, and she happily obliged, avoiding to look at Lena still.

“I would do it again, if that had been way you’d tell me that you were Supergirl.” Lena curtly replies, and Kara bites her lip and plays with her hands.

“Can we talk about it?” Kara shyly begs.

“Oh, you better talk.”

Kara lifted her gaze and realized Lena’s eyes were slightly teary, and there’s nothing she wanted more than to kiss them away and hold her tight, but she couldn’t.

“Lena. Every single time that I saw a possible outcome with anyone near me being affected by my identity, directly or indirectly, I felt it right here.” She signals to her heart, and her vision feels blurry, so Kara knows she’s about to cry along with Lena. “Every single second that I spent in a space pod, watching everyone I knew and loved died, seeing my planet turn to ash and being unable to do anything. I hate every single day that small things simply remind me of how much I despise myself for being the one who happened to survive all of it.”

Kara was sobbing, crying freely. “Why did it have to be me? So many smart people, good people, wise people, all of them dead. But I was alive, and had to take care of Kal-El, and I couldn’t even do my one job! I couldn’t even raise the baby I was sent out to help, and he grew up without me. I had to arrive to this planet and see him as a grown man, a hero, and here I was… I was nothing.”

“I eventually found love in the Danvers household. They’re amazing and I never knew it would be possible for me to love again, to feel like I belong somewhere… It was so hard. Just being there with them, knowing all I had to do was hide, made me scared for them, and for me, because I cannot allow myself to be the reason someone dies, or even gets hurt. Because I don’t think I deserved to be alive here in the first place, or to have all these powers, or to have a loving family again. I simply thought starting over for me was already a gift from life, but it came with a terrible danger too.”

Kara hadn’t noticed Lena had shifted closer to her, sitting almost next to her in the couch.

“Every single time I go out, and fight aliens, or save buildings from falling, or stop any robberies, I sleep fine if I manage to go back home and know that my new world, my new happiness, hasn’t perished thanks to me. I am a target, whether people like it or not, and it has made me scared for them, for you. I just wouldn’t be able to accept it if one day, I saw that my world has been destroyed again, and that I was helpless again, and I’d have to bury anyone I love again… Lena, I can’t take it.”

She didn’t realize it until a solid 5 seconds passed, but Kara had leaned into Lena slowly, and she had received the hug, and tightly held her back. Kara tried her best to not crush her.

“Lena, when I met you, all I could think about was a way to convince my cousin that you were a good person. And I did the same with everyone, because I am certain that you are a good girl, that you deserved a chance, and that you should have everything you needed. If there was a slight chance that you would be hurt because of me, it would have broken me, because… Well, we were never really just friends, were we? The term feels like it’s not appropriate… Miss Danvers-Luthor.”

Kara had managed to chuckle between sobs, to which Lena had joined gladly, cuddling against Kara’s neck and holding her tighter, and then Kara felt that the CEO was crying too, so she held her slightly tighter as well.

“You didn’t deserve what I did, and I’m sorry. I reached you, as two different people, and mistreated you and judged you and lied to you and you didn’t deserve it one bit, because you were honest with me from the beginning. I judged you for your research on kryptonite when it ended up being the one reason Sam is alive today! I was so, so unfair… I was a shit friend, and I know that I don’t just have to tell everyone about my identity either, but you deserved to know it because you gave me so many reasons to trust you and I didn’t do it out of fear and-”

Lena had interrupted Kara’s talking by holding her cheeks between her palms, forcing Kara to look at her directly. Both of them, crying messily and still sobbing, didn’t know what to do other that breathe, and cry and sob some more.

They’d do it for as long as it takes, but they clung to each other like magnets. Lena had her head pressed on the arm of the couch now (above a cushion), and had slowly pulled Kara to lay on top of her while holding each other tight, legs tangled. Lena had taking her chance to hold Kara’s waist to feel her closer, pull her closer to her body as possible.

“Kara… We both made mistakes here. I hear you, okay? I know this is terrible, and that you are right in so many things you said, but ultimately, I found out after shooting Lex.”

Kara bit her lip, shaking her head. “I don’t blame you for that, Lena. I know that death is severe… But I would be too naïve if I happened to believe that a cage would be able to hold him or restrain him. I’m against any lives lost but even the DEO would struggle to keep him at bay. I know you didn’t kill him out of selfishness. You were trying to get rid of the bad things of the world. But even so… I also saw what happened to Eve. Mxy showed me and saw you working with Malefic. That’s what worries me, okay? Not Lex. Fuck Lex!”

Lena giggled a bit, but ended up sounding like a low chuckle that had Kara blushing. “Such a potty mouth suddenly…”

“It’s what happens when a Luthor and a Super work together.” Kara teased, smiling a bit.

“I dig it.” Lena replied, eyebrows raised. “I apologize, for getting so lost in heartbreak that I harmed Eve in such ways. I should’ve never lied to you about feeling okay with things and use you for my advantage. Or that I tried to work with a person holding bad intentions against you and your friends, like Malefic, against his own will.”

“They’re your friends too, you know?” Kara smiles just a bit, but Lena scoffs.

“Right, that’s why I’ve seen every single one of them lining up to call or text and ask about me after our fallout. Don’t pretend with me.”

Kara’s biting her lip and looking down, disappointment all over her features, and Lena breaks.

“Still… You’re the one that matters the most to me, anyway. I have my own friend, Sam, who I should be calling so she comes back to work with me, amongst all this mess.”

“I’m not your friend?” Kara pouted, and Lena simply couldn’t take it, leaning into the hero with puckered lips as well, pressing a full, totally uncalled for kiss on her pouty lips. She heard Kara inhale sharply and hold her closer, letting more of her body weight fall on Lena.

When Lena pulled back and saw Kara blushing furiously, feeling even warmer than usual and with lips twitching, Lena smiled soft and short, almost sheepish.

“We were never really truly just friends, Kara.”

Kara had leaned in again, pressing a longer, deeper kiss against Lena’s lips, and the latter simply moved her hands up to grab a fistful of Kara’s hair and pull her face closer in the perfect angle.

She was in bliss.

They were ecstatic.

Both of them mumbled soft sorry’s, encouraged the other to just keep kissing, but it’s like they had started again a few seconds later, which had them pressing each other tighter and just sighing, eyes closed and lips locked.

And then they had stopped to just press their foreheads together and intertwine their hands, eyes staring intently. Blue to green. Green to Blue.

“I don’t know what we are, Kara. But friends…” A smile formed. “Isn’t really accurate, don’t you think?”

“I think… I think we both need to take it slow. To talk and to heal. We’re gonna go past this, you and me, you hear me Luthor?” Kara spoke, faking severity with a smile on her lips.

Lena chuckled. “You, dummy. Can’t you see we’re already on it?”

Kara nodded slowly, unable to stare at other than Lena, before leaning into Lena and hiding in the crook of her neck, sighing in content.

They both knew they were broken, and had dwelled on the terrible pasts shared. They had begun to get close because they both share a similar view of the world, both had things in common in their past, and both felt a magnetic pull towards each other since day one.

They both had drifted to a deep understanding of one another, and they both had hurt each other, meaning or not.

But right now, in each other’s arms and with a long list of things to talk about and apologize, they held onto each other tightly.

They needed to move past their pain, maybe go to therapy, and why not? They definitely needed to just cry too.

“Do you think we can go past this?” Lena asks shyly, slightly muffled against Kara’s neck.

Kara simply held her tighter.

“Hope, help, and compassion for all.” Kara replies. “Especially for you. For us. No matter what, I won’t give up until we’re better.”

They were broken, yes.

But it’ll heal.

They’ll heal.

With time.

Lena let out a content sigh, and they slowly succumbed to a deep slumber. Tomorrow was a new day, and they’ll have many more of those to come to dig deep into their wounds, and pamper each other, letting the pain fade and numb out.

It’ll work out, because it was a fight for Lena. A fight for them.

And Kara rarely loses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading this fanfiction, love you all ♥♥


End file.
